Friends till the end
by one-winged-angel-mimi
Summary: Pan has problems... guess who's the one to get her out ^_^ T/P!
1. author's note

Hi i think u all might already know me as chiby-pan-chan  
i want to cancel out my old account and start this new one.   
in order to continue my stories i had to upload them again  
  
sry 4 the inconvenience *vows*  
~mini mimi~ 


	2. chapter 1

Friends till the end (if not something else....)  
Bykawaii_pan_loves_trunks  
  
A/N:Here's my second story! ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
BTW, trunks' house and CC HQ aren't the same building and gohan works there.   
Pan is 18, Trunks is 32, Goten is 31 and Bra is 24.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me.But the plot its self does, hands off! *locks   
plot in safe*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch.1:The morning curse  
  
"DAMN IT TRUNKS!" Bulma jelled from the kitchen, "Your late, AGAIN!!!"  
  
Bulma may not have been Precident of the CC but she was still chair woman.   
To Trunks that made things worse. He had to be in at 9am, she could arrive anytime   
between 10 and 10:45. Trunks hopped around his room, trying to put his foot through his   
favorite boring-brown business suite pants. No matter the effort he put into doing it gently,  
he lost his temper and pushed the foot through the pants, ripping them.   
  
"Shit!!"  
  
While searching his closset for an other business suite, he cursed his sisster   
and her little 'hide big brother's alarm clock' game. After finally getting dressed, he hurried  
doun the stairs while combing his lavander hair, winsing every now and then cause of a   
knot. *Note to self:do not sleep with wet hair*  
  
"Hey brat!"  
  
Trunks froze in his tracks, dropping his comb. He slowly turned around to find   
Vegeta leaning against the wall wairing his 'bad boy' shirt and prise winning smirk.  
  
"You forgot your tie. And it would be hell for me if your mother saw you without it." he said  
throwing a dark blue tie at him.  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
Trunks sighed and put on his glasses, soon remembering his rush. He picked   
up his pager and suitcase on his way to the door. When he opened it, he almost crashed   
into his beautiful, dark haired friend, Pan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So.... Did ya like it?! Please review! And dont worry, I'll update soon. If you want me to tell  
ya about updates for this or any other fic, send it in a review and I'll email you. I also accept  
ideas or if you think i should change anything, tell me!  
  
Buh bye! 


	3. chapter 2

Friends till the end (if not something else....)  
By:kawaii_pan_loves_trunks  
  
A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch2.Car ride trauma  
  
Trunks jumped back in surprice at the site of Pan.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Good morning to you too grape head" she said with a giggle.  
  
"What do u want , Im late!" he said showing her he had no time for games.  
  
"Can you give me a ride to CC? I need to talk to daddy. And im too tiered to fly." she said  
putting her arm over her fore head in a dramatic way, to add enfasis to her words.  
  
"Sure. Come on"   
  
Trunks closed the door behind him and grabbed her arm and pulled her over   
to the car. When she got in he noticed she now had a determined look on her face and   
gotten pale in an instant. *That look really doesnt sute her* Trunks thought.  
  
He admitted she was very beautyful but today something was yust wrong. Half  
way through the city, Trunks started talking to Pan about his mother and her 'damned   
corporation'. When he looked sideways to see if she was listening or not he didn't like the   
site. Silent tears ran doun her cheeks like small rivers and her lower lip trembelled. Trunks   
stopped the car infront of a miny bar. In consern, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Panny, Are you okay?" he asked her in a near wisper.  
  
At the touch, she broke doun. Pan gave a sigh of pure frustration and burried her   
face in her hands. Trunks really didn't know WHAT to do! *she was fine a minute ago...*  
he thought. He really wanted to know what made Pan cry like this.  
  
"He's gonna kill me! Liquidate me, BUMP ME OFF!" Pan crye and stopped to catch her  
breath. When it seamed she was gonna start again, Trunks put a finger to her lips and then  
wraped his arms around her in a tight hug. Conforting her for what ever she was going to   
die for.  
  
Minutes later her sobs faded and Trunks had clearly forgotten he was late for  
work. He let go of her and dried the last of her tears with a tissue.  
  
"Would you like to go into the bar and tell me whats wrong?" Trunks wispered feerfull she  
would cry again. Pan gave him a small knod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who will be liquidated, Trunks for not going to work or Pan for what ever it is she's crying?!  
Wait for the next chappie to find out!  
  
Buh bye! 


	4. chapter 3

By:kawaii_pan_loves_trunks  
  
A/N:I know, there's lots of conversation in this chapter, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch.3 The bomb  
  
It the bar, the lil couple (if they may be called that) sat in a table practically hidden  
in a corner. Not wanting to rush her into telling him, Trunks called the bar lady over and  
ordered a beer.  
  
"You want anything Panny, its on me?" he said not expecting Pan to actually drink yet.  
  
"Same, what ever you'e having" she said loud enough for the lady to hear. Then she left.  
  
"Pan, since when do you drink? I thought you became 18 just last month."  
  
"Since now." she said giving him a fake grin "Sorry i lied to you this morning"  
  
"When? You havent said anything." Trunks asked a bit confused.  
  
"I told you i needed to talk to daddy when its YOU I need to talk to."  
  
"Whats wrong? Who's gonna kill you?"  
  
"Dad" she muttered turning her fake grin into a frown.  
  
"Gohan? Why would he--"  
  
Trunks started to feel alarmed. What could be soo bad that would make Gohan  
actually want to KILL Pan? Then an Idea came to mind...  
  
"Pan, are you telling me you're--"  
  
"I'm pregnant Trunks." she said looking doun at the table as if in shame.  
  
"How? WHO?!" trunks asked trying to keep his voice doun.  
  
"Andrew and I--" Trunks cut her off.  
  
"Who's Andrew?"  
  
"Thats the thing, dad hates him and didnt know we where dating"  
  
Pan explained her story from the momment they met till she found out she was  
pregnant two days ago.Mean while, the lady came back with two beers in muggs. Pan   
grabbed the mug clossest to her and was about to put her lips to the glass when Trunks  
snatched it from her.  
  
"What are you doing? You don't drink durring pregnancy!"  
  
"What am I gonna do? How will I tell my parents?!"  
  
"Don't know but the'll find out eventually."  
  
"Pan, does Andrew know?" Trunks asked a bit yellous.  
  
"Why don't you tell him? I'll take you there if you want." he offered  
  
"I can't. I dont love him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No comment! Please review! 


	5. chapter 4

Friends till the end (if not something else....)  
By:kawaii_pan_loves_trunks  
  
A/N: After a loooooong time, here it is the 4th chappy! Amen! I thought nothing would ever   
come to mind ^^  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch.4 What friends are for  
  
"God Pan! You sleep with a guy and then hate him for getting you pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah. Isn't the world screwed?" Pan said with her fake smile. "Can I go home now?"  
  
"In a minute. Do you wanna talk to mom?" he then recalled something, "Why didn't you tell  
Bra?"  
  
There was silence. She looked at him as if he has just said something really   
stupid. Which he had. Tell Bra? She would have told the papers by now!  
  
"Trunks? I won't even answer that." Pan sighed "what's this about talking to Bulma?" she  
asked FINALY getting a sip of her beer before Trunks snatched it and blasted it into oblivion  
  
"Mom went through the same thing. She got pregnant the same way except dad was living   
with her and the thing is he got too close and..."  
  
"Stop" Pan commanded "I get it." she said actually smiling this time.   
  
"Well, you can trust her, she wont tell."  
  
"Ok"she said standing up"Can you give me a ride?"  
  
"Sure, it doesn't matter if I go to work or not, its already lunch time" he said half joking.  
  
"I am soo sorry! I'll tell Bulma it was my fault."  
  
"Nah, its ok. You have enough on your mind already."  
  
Trunks stood up and took some money out of his wallet, leaving it under his   
empty mug. Pan stood at the bar's door. He eyed her carefully. How could Dende have forsaken   
something so beautiful?  
  
"Trunks? Yo DUDE!" he could hear a far away voice calling, "You okay?"  
  
Trunks snapped back into reality to find Pan waving her hand in front of his face.   
As they walked to the car, he kept thinking. How could Pan be his now? She would probable  
be too afraid to enter an other relationship. But... What did she mean with 'I don't love him'?  
They got in the car. Pan kept fidgeting with the radio. Changing the stations and stopping   
randomly to sing along.   
  
Pan knew hard times where ahead but she knew she had to be strong; for her   
baby and for Trunks. Whoa, where did that come from? Who cares. He'll never love me now  
he probable thinks of me as the lil snot he would baby-sit. Or worse. He might think im a bitch. 


End file.
